Show Me A Garden
by Purple-Space-Cookie
Summary: Summary: Italy wants to see the garden but wants Germany to take him, will Germany leave his work to go with him?


Show Me A Garden

**A/N: This is my first posted fanfiction! It's GerIta fluffiness that I hope you like! **

**Oh and I will ****NOT ****be adding any more chapters. It will now and forever be a one-shot.**

Summary: Italy wants to see the garden but wants Germany to take him, will Germany leave his work to go with him?

Also! There's a surprise at the end for you readers but Im not telling you what type it is.

Germany walked down the well-known path with a bunch of flowers in his hand. He intended on giving them to the one that mattered the most to him, his Italy. Yes, HIS Italy because he did infact belong to him and Germany belonged to Italy no matter how many years went by.

He couldn't stop the smile that crept on to his face as he saw his little Italy "Italian!" he called out. Italy turned and smiled at him "Ve~ heya Germany! I haven't seen you for what seems like forever!" Germany laughed a little "Your right, but mein bruder won't do any of the paperwork so its left to me as usual." Italy nodded in agreement before pointing to the flowers "Germany? Ve~ did you get those flowers for me? Gratzie!" Germany handed the boquet to him and watched the smile on his face as he sat down then watched as the Italian climbed into his lap "Luddy~ everyone around here keeps telling me to go to the garden but I told them I would wait for you to take me because I didn't want to go alone"

Germany shook his heading, knowing exactly which garden they were talking about "Nein Feliciano, I have work to do and you know what it's like" "Ve~ but Germany we hardly get to see each other any more and you could have your brother do it and-and" He broke down into sobs and clung to his German "I-It's not fair! I-I'm all a-alone an-and R-Romano never v-visits because he's wi-with Spain!" Germany held him close. He knew what loneliness felt like and he knew how much Italy hated it but... he couldnt stop eveything he was doing just to take Italy to the garden. He sighed and kissed Italy gently, recieving an eager reply."I have to go now Italy but I promise I will take you to the garden one day." He stood up and left silently. Italy waved sadly as he watched him walk away before looking at the setting sun, smiling ever so slightly.

20 mins later-

Germany drove home with thoughts of his meeting with Italy drifting through his head _Could he leave everything to his brother?_ Would the work even get done? He shook his head as he parked outside of his house. Italy had moved closer ever since Romano had started visiting less and less, he knew he had lots of work piling up all the time. He walked inside, only to be greeted by his brother "Hey West! Where ya' been?" Germany sighed "I went to see Italy" Prussia smiled brightly "How was Ita-chan today any ways?" "Prussia...he-he wants me to take him to the garden..." He stopped and stared "Was?" (what) Germany walked into the kitchen and put some wurst in the microwave "I said, he wants me to take him to the garden" Prussia shook his head "nein, I dont want to have to do all that work!" He turned to him and growled "Did you think that maybe I want to go to the garden with him? I hardly get to spend time with him any more and when I do, its for only 5 minutes! I-I want to be close to him again..." He let out a sob and held his head in his hands "I-I want to be with him..." he whispered. Prussia hugged him "...You really want to go with him don't you?" Germany nodded. He messed up his hair playfully "At least think about it for a while, okay?" He nodded as he pulled the wurst from the micro wave and began to eat slowly, not looking as Prussia sat across from him.

few hours later-

Prussia made sure West was sleeping in his room before making his way to his 'awesome' basement bedroom. Ever since Italy had been moved closer his little bruder had wanted to stay with him all the time but work got in the way and each of them only had a few free minutes a day with each other. He pulled off his clothes and hopped into his bed. Maybe tomorrow he might try doing some paperwork so his brother could spend more time with Ita-chan. Prussia smiled. That's exactly what I'll do he thought as he drifted off into a dream filled sleep.

As soon as he heard his brother's snoring, Germany climbed out of his bed and quickly got dressed. He had been thinking about taking Italy to the garden for a while now and tonight he was going to do it. He quietly crept down the stairs and quickly wrote a note for Prussia then grabbed the car keys, leaving the house silently.

The next day-

Prussia woke up with a yawn and looked at his clock. Noon?! Usually his brother woke him up at 7am if he wasnt already awake. He threw on some clothes and walked up the stairs sleepily. "Guten morgen West." No reply. "West?" He started to panic. What if he went to the garden with Italy? Prussia stopped when he saw a piece of paper on the table and quickly read it, feeling sick after he had.

Dear Bruder

I have decided. It is time for me to go to the garden with Italy. I've missed him so much and I want to spend more time with him. I need you to finish the paper work on my desk and make sure you dont destroy the country while I'm gone.

Love

West

A few months later-

Prussia walked down the path quickly, hoping he wasn't too late. He smiled when he saw his brother and Italy standing together waving. "Ve~ Prussia it's been so long!" Germany nodded in agreement "Ja it has been long." Prussia hugged them both "So how are you both? Making babies I'm guessing?" Italy tilted his head in confusion but Germany covered his mouth before he could reply "we were just about to head to the garden but we" He blushed a little and coughed "Italy didnt want to leave before saying gutt bye"

Italy hugged Prussia tightly and kissed his cheeks "Ve~ I'm going to miss you big brother Prussia!" He hugged him back and ruffled his hair "Yeah, I'm going to miss you too Ita-chan" He pulled away "Germany! It's time to go!" Italy tugged his arm "You get started Feli, I have to speak to bruder" He smiled and waved before running off happily. Germany grabbed his brother and pulled him into a tight hug, feeling Prussia hug back with equal strength. "I'm going to miss you bruder but, how did you find me?" Prussia smirked "Kesesese, I always heard you and Ita-chan go on about a feild of cornflowers the colour of your eyes... und I'm going to miss you too bruder" Italy waved at them "Ve~ come on Germany" He smiled at him "I'm coming Italian!" He turned to Prussia "Now you better finish ALL of the paperwork and look after the country, understand?" Prussia waved him off "Ja, ja I promise! Now go and spend time with Italy!" Germany nodded and hurried over to Italy, grabbing his hand and heading to the garden, both of them slowly fading as they did.

Prussia turned around and looked around at the rows of headstones but focussed on one in particular.

Here Lies Feliciano Vargas

Northern Italy

Who died in a tragic car crash

And Ludwig Beilshmit

Germany

Who took his own life to take his lover to the garden

The Garden Of Heaven

May They Rest In Peace

Forever In Each Other's Arms

**A/N: So what did you think? Did it make anyone cry? Because it made me cry and I was writing in! Please leave reviews so I know what you guys think of it.**


End file.
